Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{11})(9^{5})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{11})(9^{5}) = 9^{11+5}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{11})(9^{5})} = 9^{16}} $